Luis
Luis is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Brazil and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Brazil Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Spamming Challenge (won) Survivor Puzzle Challenge (lost) Survivor Trivia Challenge (lost) Survivor Betting Challenge (won) Hide N Seek (won) Who the Hell is ___? (lost) The Endurance Challenge (lost) Majority Rules (lost) Obstacle Course (lost) Scavanger Hunt (lost) Contestant Gameplay Luis is a close friend of both Bob and Nasty, and was offered a spot in the group because both had played in his series and it was an act of respect to include him in the game. Luis stuck to his main strategy of being sociable with the others and staying out of the spotlight as he wanted to place as small of a target on his back as possible. His activity got him in the Tupis majority alliance and got him into the merge portion without incident. After the first merge tribal, he got bored with how the game was progressing and purposely self-voted at the next two tribals to not only seem like a perfect goat, but to bide his time to make a big move. When he heard of the double elimination, he knew now was the time to move and he initiated the blindside of Sam. However, he knew that Devin was seen as an underdog by the jury members and wanted him gone at the final five. Unfortunately for Luis, Devin played the idol he found at the Tupis camp and nullified all the votes against him. This left Luis to take the fall in a 3*-2-0* vote making him the seventh jury member. (* Denotes an idol play.) Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Absolute Zero Spamming (won) Popular Culture Trivia (won) Puzzle Race (won) Tribal Endurance (lost) Whose in Charge Here? (won) All Mighty Sumo Push! (lost) Contestant Gameplay Luis was one of the stand out players from Brazil as he managed to maneuver deep into the game and was only taken out in fifth due to an idol play. Because of this he was offered a spot to play again in All Stars. Luis was selected as Bob's second pick in the draft, and the fourth overall, and ended up on Team Bob at the start of the season. Team Bob was the more well rounded physical team and as a result Luis made it through the first four eliminations with no problems as he agreed with the unanimous removal of the inactive Sam. Following this, a swap occurred which sent him, Hufus, and Jim over to Fuerza where he was reunited with fellow Brazil alums Pika and Tim, Hufus' pal Josh from Vanua Levu, and Cole from Egypt. Luis was in minority, but he managed to let his nice guy personality make him less of a target as the majority focused on eliminating physical threat Jim. They managed to win two challenges, but lost the fourth one and were back at tribal once again. Luis knew he was in danger and made a plea to eliminate Tim as having a former winner at the merge would mean big trouble, however the tribe didn't want to go to rocks as the vote would no doubt be a 3-3 tie. So to avoid this, Luis was unanaimously eliminated in a 5-1 vote as he became the first member of the Jury and finished in 11th place. Luis casted his jury vote for Pika as he felt he played the better game than Josh. Voting History Luis Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants